


Missed Opportunities

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reveal, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Each episode, Danny had the chance to tell his parents the truth about his identity.





	1. Mystery Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically just what it says on the tin. It'll be a series of oneshots wherein Danny reveals his powers to his parents each episode. Some will have happy endings, some will have angsty endings, and there will be feels abound.

Danny gulped back the yelp when his hand turned intangible and invisible, his spoon falling straight through. He hid it beneath the table and checked around to make sure no one had seen. Jazz was reading, his mom was working, and his dad was just walking in. He let out a sigh of relief- safe for now, but how long could it last?

“Okay, two more days, and it’s done!” Maddie exclaimed.

That piqued Jack’s interest. “What did you say? It’s done?” His hearing had never been the best…

Jack picked up the device and waved it around for Danny and Jazz to see. “The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts.”

Any color that didn’t drain from Danny’s face after the spoon fell instantly disappeared. “It uses _what_ to track _what_?”

Danny was answered by a feminine, animatronic voice. “Welcome to the Fenton Finder,” it said. “A ghost is near. Walk forward.” Danny gulped, getting out of his chair and backing up as his parents walked forward. He only made it five steps before his back met the wall. Once more, the animatronic voice spoke. “Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder.”

“What?” Jack asked, inspecting the invention. “That can’t be right?”

As if on cue, or perhaps his powers sensing his fear, Danny turned invisible for a split second, only to return to normal. With a resigned sigh, he replied, “Actually...I need to tell you guys something.”

“That's not all you need, Danny,” Jazz added in, walking up to Danny. “You need guidance, and parents who can provide it.”

Maddie just sighed at her precocious daughter. “Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but-”

“That’s enough!” Danny yelled, putting himself between his parents and his sister. “I said I needed to tell you something, and if I don’t do it now, I’m gonna lose the nerve!” He took in a breath and let it out, trying to hide the shaking in it. “Last month… something happened. When I turned on the ghost portal, I wasn’t being entirely honest. I was kind of… inside the portal when it started up, and it did… _something_.”

The other three Fentons were all ears, looking Danny over with concern in their eyes. “What did it do, Danny?” Maddie asked. “Did it hurt you?”

Danny shook his head. “No… well, not really.” He did his best to reassure her, but even to his own ears it didn’t sound good. He let out a sigh. “I guess there’s really only one way to explain it…” He took in a deep breath and summoned that coldness from inside of him, a mixture of excitement and anxiety fueling the white rings that traveled up and down his body.

He didn’t dare look up. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointed faces of his parents and sister.

“I’ll go throw myself into the Ghost Zone now…” he muttered.

Before he could take a single step, he was surrounded by three pairs of arms. He froze in place, too startled to move. “Wh…what are you doing?”

Jazz snorted. “Look, I know our family’s weird, but even you know what a hug is,” she teased.

“You must have been so scared,” Jack added in. “You should never have to feel that way around us.”

“We are your family, and we love you no matter what,” Maddie promised. “If you want, your father and I can start working on a way to reverse this, but it’s up to you.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “It would take a while- we’d have to make sure everything is absolutely perfect so you don’t get hurt, but we could do it.”

Jazz gave Danny’s shoulder a squeeze. “Or if you don’t want to, you can just keep being you, like this.”

“I want it gone,” Danny quickly replied. “I’ve fallen through my bed every other night the past two weeks, and I can barely stay visible long enough to get counted for attendance in class! I just want to be normal again.”

“We’ll get to work on it.” Maddie gave him a soft smile and brushed his hair back like she did when he was younger. “But for now, why don’t you two just play hooky today?”

“I agree with your mother,” Jack said with a firm nod. “I’ll make you some snacks… away from the ectoplasm. Scout’s honor.”

Danny looked to Jazz, silently begging her not to turn their parents down. Jazz being, well, Jazz, noticed this and took Danny’s hand in her own. “I’ll stay with you,” she reassured him. “After all, we are brother and sister. We’ve got to stick together. And in the meantime…”

Three voices abruptly rang out together. “No going near the portal!”


	2. Paternal Bonding

“Funny. I don't even remember volunteering to chaperone the dance. It's all a vague blur.”

 

Danny looked down at his glass of water as his father spoke, eyes wide with fear. He lifted the glass, hiding his face in it as he took a sip.

 

Jazz looked to her brother and smirked. “By the way, Danny, just so you know, I'm on to your little secret,” she declared.

 

The color drained from Danny’s face, he coughed up some water. “Wh-what secret?” he asked once he’d regained control of his lungs.

 

Jazz just rolled her eyes. “The clumsiness, the nervousness. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a girlfriend!”

 

“It’s a lie, I’m a not a ghost!” Danny yelled before he could stop himself, his hand jerking and spilling water all over the table. He caught himself and pulled back a little. “I-I mean, she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just going to the dance together.”

 

Three sets of eyes blinked at him, latching onto his previous words.

 

Maddie took a step forward first, laying her hand over Danny’s. “Danny, honey, is there any reason we _should_ think you’re a ghost?”

 

Danny began laughing nervously and lifted his free hand to the back of his neck. “Heh, no, no, that wouldn’t make any sense!” he replied, the pitch of his voice all over the place. “I mean, it’s not like I accidentally possessed Dad and made him go to a parent-teacher conference where I accidentally signed him up to chaperone the school dance or anything, all while trying to deal with the dragon ghost I’ve had to fight twice in the past week.” Danny put on an oversized smile that didn’t even reach his eyes. “I’m gonna go get ready for the dance now.”

 

Danny attempted to sidestep Maddie, but Jack came in just as quickly, boxing him in.

 

“How are you a ghost?” Jack asked. “You have a pulse; you breathe! Daniel James Fenton, what is going on? Did you really possess me?”

 

“It was an accident!” Danny insisted. “…ish.” He let out a sigh and set the water glass down on the table before burying his head in his hands. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, but first the accident and then all those blobby things started coming out of the portal and the Lunch Lady and now a freaking _dragon_ … I’m freaking out as much as you are, okay? Tucker says there’s just ectoplasm bonded to my DNA, but Sam thinks I actually _died_ a little bit and honestly, I don’t know which is scarier- being some sort of genetic freak or being _dead_!”

 

“Oh Danny,” Maddie sighed. “This past month must have been so hard on you. I promise you that we don’t care if you’re part ghost; you’re our son!”

 

Danny’s shoulders fell as the tension dropped away. “Really?” Receiving three nods, he continued, “Then, uh… I guess I should apologize for stealing the thermos last week.”

 

“That was you?”


End file.
